Captured
by Gryphon31
Summary: 3 weeks after Mia’s coronation. When Clarisse wakes up after realizing her alarm is very late, she hurries around trying to get ready. What will happen when she realizes her schedule has been cleared for the day? feel free to give me criticism.


_3 weeks after Mia's coronation. When Clarisse wakes up after realizing her alarm is very late, she hurries around trying to get ready. What will happen when she realizes she's been taken captive? O my gosh that sounds bad… o well first fic, feel free to give me criticism, it will help me grow._

**Captured**

Clarisse woke with a start. She was late. Her alarm never went off. She had to tell Mia about the meeting with the ambassador to Spain! And what about the meal plan for the party hosting Germany next year! There was so much to do, and it was already 10:00 in the morning!

She rolled out of bed, throwing on the clothes she had picked out last night. She ran over to the powder room, thankful for her short hair. She ran a brush through it and applied the necessary make-up to be presentable.

Shaking off her panic at waking up late, she headed toward the door. She leaned forward to grab the handle only to have the door slam into her face.

"Oh!" She cried, jerking back and applying pressure to her stinging nose, unwanted tears rushing to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't believe you would be awake yet." Joseph hurried into the room gazing intently into her eyes, the way he could.

"No harm done," Clarisse replied as unwanted tears ran down her cheeks. "Really, I'd be fine except my eyes are watering and I have so much to do, and my alarm clock never went off and I really must be going."

He led her carefully to a near chair, listening as the former queen babbled uncharacteristically.

She started to stand up but Joseph gently pushed her back down. "I brought you breakfast." He said. And he went back to the door where he pulled a cart in and gently closed it.

"Joseph, dear, that's wonderful, but I really must be going and…"

"Not today darling. Today is your first day off in countless years."

"What!?!?" Clarisse gasped "I cannot, I am already late. My alarm should have gone off at 5:00!"

"Yes, you can and you are. And by the way you were snoring at that point, I knew you _really_ needed this day off." Joseph replied, smiling softly.

"This is all great darling but I really must…" She took off running towards the door, "_be going_!" She called over her shoulder as she darted out the door, running for the stairs and toward the exit.

"Oh!" she cried again when she felt strong arms pull her back and her feet left the ground. She closed her eyes as she was swept up and held like a small child, her legs dangling over the edge of Joseph's arm. This was in no way a dignified place to be. If someone saw her…

"Joseph! Put me down!" She cried, looking up into his smiling face.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I expected escape darling, I just didn't think you would get so far!" He got back to their room and set her gently down on the bed.

"The entire palace is aware of your day off," he warned, "Mia herself encouraged this and Charlotte has been clearing your schedule for weeks."

"The entire palace knew about my day off, everyone knew, before me!" As she spoke, her voice went higher.

"If you had known, would you have taken it?" Joseph asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well of course not. My country still needs me, my granddaughter needs me!" She replied.

"On the contrary. Mia's been bugging me about us taking honeymoon for weeks." Joseph replied. "Your country and your granddaughter might need you," he continued, his voice softening, "but what about your husband? Might he need you too? Might he be worried when he watches you come to bed at two in the morning, and listens as your alarm goes off at five? Doesn't he get a say it what happens after three weeks silence? Darling, I'm worried about you. You're wearing yourself out. You've started snoring, which is never a good sign for a former queen."

His joke fell weakly and as she saw the concern in her eyes, she knew she had already given in.

"Alright then, a day off." She paused considering, "Joseph?" She asked.

"Yes my love?" he replied, triumph glowing in his eyes.

"What do people do on their day off?"

He laughed. "Honestly, darling, this is my first day off in many years, as well. So, how about we start with breakfast."

She smiled. "Alright. Breakfast. That sounds like a plan."

"Oh no darling, no plans today."Joseph replied, smiling.

He leaned down and again kissed her forehead once more, happy that the woman he had loved since he had first set eyes on was his.


End file.
